Lifting devices including lifting columns are known from practice and comprise a frame with a carrier that is connected to a drive for moving the carrier upwards and downwards. In the ascent mode, hydraulic oil is pumped to a cylinder for lifting the carrier and, therefore, the vehicle. In the descent mode, the carrier with the vehicle is lowered and hydraulic oil returns to the reservoir. Such prior art lifting device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0182563, which is incorporated herein by reference. When the vehicle is lifted and is at a desired height the carrier is locked to provide a safe working environment. This is achieved with a locking system.
Conventional locking systems of lifting devices require a number of parts and a considerable weight. This renders operation with the lifting systems rather difficult and/or adds to the manufacturing and transportation costs of the lifting devices.
An object of the present invention is to obviate or at least reduce the aforementioned problems associated with conventional lifting devices.